Look A Little Deeper
by ProudlyUnique
Summary: Jasmine has loved Garrett ever since they've met and when she can't seem to express her love to him, she just hopes he'll look a little deeper to see it! #JarrettVsJogan! R&R :D


**_Hey, IDDI lovers! :D I am back with my submission for the #JarrettVsJogan Challenge by Grace-1997 and this one from me is for Jarrett. Sorry for the delay, but things have been busy right now, but I hope you like this! :P_**

* * *

**_Jasmine POV_**

"So, Jasmine, when will you tell Garrett that you are head over heels in love with him? Because girl, you are not subtle when it comes to your feelings, and this can't be ignored. You can't just be 'best friends'," Lindy said sternly.

I took some time to answer this truthfully. Lindy and Delia knew that I liked Garrett and Lindy also told Logan so everyone, but Garrett, knew about my crush. I didn't want to give too much away, but I started, "What? I don't love him!" but Delia's look of disbelief told me that they saw right through me.

"Okay, you're right! I have been in love with him for as long as I can remember. Remember when we were 13 and made a list of our dream guy? Well, it looks like I was making a list of Garrett's perfect qualities. I can't help it, he is just so sweet, kind, and easy to talk to, funny, an amazing friend, and it doesn't hurt that he is so handsome! But our friendship may be ruined if he doesn't like me like that. There are so many girls after him all the time, some of who are amazing!"

"Gosh, you are so oblivious! Garrett doesn't care about the other girls in school. He cares about you! No girl has any chance with Garrett, he loves you as much as I love goats," I stare at her, "And of course as much as you love him. Now, we need to tell him that you like him in a sweet way." Delia says, exasperation dripping from each word.

"I really hope you are right. Otherwise, I will kick your butts, so watch out!" I mutter.

"Okay, okay," Lindy says, clearly not paying attention to what I just said, "I know, how about we write a letter and write all your feelings and we'll put it in his locker. When he reads it, he'll know it's you, and the kiss will be sealed, no words will be necessary.

And I did as she explained. I poured my heart on the paper, taking all two sides, spraying it with my Vanilla perfume and after a few moments of hesitation and debates, I slid it through the grills of Garrett's locker, sat down on a bench by the locker and waited for Logan to get Garrett to his locker. It seemed like forever until they showed up, and when they did, Garrett was so engaged in the conversation, he didn't see the note fall down. As he picked it up and started reading, Alicia, the school snob and diva snatched the note and started reading it.

"Aww, what's that? Some girl wrote a stupid note because they couldn't tell you they liked you in person. How childish. A real girl would march up, tell you they loved you and then kiss you." Alicia said with her attitude, tearing up the note along with Jasmine's heart.

"When will it get through Alicia's head that I have never and will never like her? She didn't even let me read the note. I wish I would know the identity of my admirer.

I got up from the bench and walked over to him to help him pick the pieces up. I ignored the tingles I felt when our hands touched during the process. "Maybe she wrote a note because she is too scared to let her feelings come out and she might be afraid if she told you in person, it might turn out to be a ramble and you may not get the point." I looked down to hide the blush I had, and the anger for being so coward that I couldn't tell the guy I liked that I liked him. I wasn't as outward as other girls, but he should have noticed how much I was into him, I mean we are together all the time.

**_Garrett POV_**

I looked at her weirdly, how she seemed to get the thoughts of my admirer, and put them into words for me.

"While that is adorable, I am glad the note got ripped, because there is another girl I like and I would hate to break my admirer's heart.

Jasmine, she was the girl to whom my heart belonged.

She replies, "Aww, you are so sweet Garrett, most guys wouldn't care about the hearts they break, but you are different, you act-"

Jasmine got cut off then by a bunch of screaming girls around me, "Oh, Garrett, I heard someone wrote you a love letter," and "Are you available," and other stupid cliched dialogues that I blocked out because I saw Jasmine had started to leave. I ran away from those girls and grabbed Jasmine's hand, "Hey, where are you going, we have English together next."

But she doesn't turn around and I ask, "What's wrong, Jasmine?"

She suddenly explodes, "It's not my fault that girls always flirt with you!"

"What? They were flirting with me?" I questioned, confused by her sudden outburst, but please, Jasmine was kidding, but she just glares at me and then nods.

"All of them?" I ask, shocked to have never realized that so many girls were into me like that.

"How could you not notice?"

Suddenly I realized that this was jealously, and when Jasmine was telling me about the note and why my admirer didn't say it personally, but put it in a note. Jasmine was my admirer! How could things be more perfect!

"Because you are the only girl that I notice." I state simply.

"Really," she questions, and I nod, "I love you, Jaz, so much, and I have since a very long time." I look into her eyes and see the same love I feel.

"I love you too, Garrett." She smiles and I instantly lean in. Sparks fly and my hands automatically make their way around her waist while hers wrap around my neck, the kiss deepened as we pulled each other closer, only to be broken by the school bell, signaling the time for class. We laugh, and walk to English, hand in hand, and apparently, things _can_ be more perfect!

* * *

_**So there you go! :) I hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**_


End file.
